


Sheithmas Advent

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Christmas Season, Christmas Song, Christmas market, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Getting ready for the holidays, Gingerbread House, Hot Cocoa, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sheith Kids, SheithmasAdvent, Sleigh Ride, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Ugly Sweaters, prompts, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: List of Prompts for Sheithmas Advent Event.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Hot Cocoa

Cold seemed to seep through the walls and sink into everything in the house.

Shiro shivered as he walked into the kitchen. He rubbed his hands over his arms in a poor attempt to warm himself up. It was evenings like this that made him love and hate living in the desert. On the one hand it was great to have the privacy he and Keith longed for but on the other hand the temperature dropped significantly at night, especially in the winter, which often made his shoulder ache.

He rolled his shoulders and pulled two mugs out of the cupboard. When the temperature dropped he always made sure he had a supply of ingredients for his grandfather’s hot chocolate recipe. It was always the perfect thing to warm him up on a cold desert night. He may not be skilled in the kitchen but this was one of the few things that he could make with confidence. He set to work making the drinks.

He poured the hot chocolate into the mugs and finished them off with whipped cream, marshmallows, and a dusting of cocoa powder. He picked them up and carefully carried them back into the living room. He placed them on the table and sat down on the sofa. He had also brought in a treat for Kosmo, who happily took it. He gave the space wolf a few head scratches before he handed Keith’s drink to him.

“Thanks.” Keith said as he took a sip.

“You’re welcome.” Shiro replied. He placed a kiss on Keith’s head before settling back on the sofa with his own mug. He ate the marshmallows one by one which caused Keith to chuckle as he watched him. Shiro smiled and shrugged. Once all the marshmallows were gone he stirred his drink which allowed the cream to melt into the hot drink before taking his first sip.

The two turned their attention back to the TV and settled on the sofa. It wasn’t long before the mugs were empty and were left on the table.

The cold seeped into the room and Shiro shivered. He pulled the blanket off of the back of the sofa and threw it over his shoulders before wrapping an arm around Keith. Keith didn’t resist being pulled towards Shiro and leaned back to rest on his chest. He cuddled into his side and made himself comfortable. With the two now wrapped in a blanket Shiro took the opportunity to settle.

He placed another kiss on Keith’s head and smiled as he felt warm for the first time that evening. But it wasn’t just the hot cocoa and blanket that warmed him. Holding Keith in his arms was a privilege that he once thought he would never get. Now he was building a life with this incredible man and his space wolf.

Their attention went back to the old Christmas movie playing on the TV and Shiro couldn’t imagine anything better than this moment. He smiled as he thought of the ring buried in his dresser drawer that he hoped was going to be the perfect Christmas present.


	2. Baking

Shiro sighed as he pulled out the second batch of ruined cookies. He put them on the side more forcefully than necessary and returned to look over the recipe. He didn’t understand what was so hard. He had made sure to follow the recipe exactly. He measured out the ingredients, triple checked he got the right amount, mixed it for as long as the recipe said and put them in the oven for the correct length of time at the correct temperature. Both times the cookies had come out burnt. He didn’t understand what he was doing wrong.

He looked back at the cookies before shaking his head and throwing them away. He couldn’t help but feel a little dejected and frustrated that he always seemed to fail in the kitchen. He sighed and started again. People say that third time’s the charm and Shiro was determined to do these right. If this third batch failed then he would give up.

He jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around his waist but relaxed when he felt a kiss placed on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked as he let go and moved to stand next to him.

“Trying to bake cookies for Hunk’s party tomorrow.” Shiro said with a pout on his lips.

Keith smiled at the pout. Shiro was adorable when he got frustrated. The pout on his lips made him look younger and it was always fun to see Shiro step out of his serious Captain persona.

“How many batches have you burnt?”

“Two. I just don’t understand what I’m doing wrong. I made sure to be as precise as possible.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist again and leaned up to place a kiss on his pouting lips. He pulled back with a smile on his face.

“Some people just lack ‘the touch’. You’re clearly one of them.” Keith looked at the ingredients on the counter and then back at Shiro, “Why don’t we do it together? That way we’ll have two set of eyes to watch out for mistakes.”

Shiro nodded and kissed Keith. He pulled away and picked up the recipe. Keith let go and turned to the ingredients.

“What first Captain?” Keith asked as he saluted.

Shiro smiled and laughed, “Keith.” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. It wasn’t often that Keith’s silly side came out and it was always a privilege to see it.

“We need flour.” Shiro said as he read the list of ingredients.

The two got to work. Shiro read out the ingredients and weighed them out while Keith did the mixing. It wasn’t long before they had cookie dough. It looked good but it also looked how Shiro’s first two batches had looked as well.

Keith scooped out the last of the cookie dough onto a tray and said, “Well, if you managed to mix properly then I’d say your problem is when you put it in the oven.”

Shiro nodded. His spirits were slightly lifted at the idea that he could at least some of the recipe right. Keith put the cookies in the oven and set the two timers. One for the actual length of time the recipe stated and the other for half way so that they could check them.

They cleaned up while they waited and just finished when the half way timer went off. Keith opened the door and checked the cookies.

“Still feel a bit soft to me. Check them yourself.” He said as he looked up at Shiro.

He knelt down and reached his human arm into the oven to check the cookies themselves. He copied Keith’s movements, not entirely sure what he was doing. He pressed down gently on one of the cookies and it was very soft. He pulled his arm out and stood up.

“So what do you think?” Keith asked as he closed the oven and stood up.

“I agree with you. They need a bit longer.”

Keith nodded, “They’ll need another couple of minutes, not the five that are left on the timer.”

Shiro nodded, trusting Keith’s intuition. The second timer was set again and they stood and waited for it to finish. It went off and Keith checked the cookies again. He nodded and pulled them out. He set them on the counter and turned to Shiro.

“They look pretty good.”

“They do.”

Shiro was happy that the cookies came out fine on the third attempt but he couldn’t helped but be a little put off by the fact that he couldn’t get them right by himself. Keith noticed the pout return and leaned up to kiss Shiro.

“The only thing you did wrong was not check them early enough. Always check whatever you’re cooking about halfway through to make sure it’s alright. Other than that you did well.”

Shiro smiled, “Thank you. I wonder when we can have one?”

“I’m sure Hunk won’t mind if we try one each, but we have to let them cool and decorate them first.”

Shiro nodded and wrapped his arms around Keith, “I know of something we can do while we wait.” He said with a mischievous look in his eye.

“And what would that be?”

The words had barely gotten out of his mouth when Shiro picked him up in a bridal carry, “You’ll see. After all you saved me from another culinary disaster. I think my hero needs to be rewarded.” He said as he carried Keith to the bedroom.

Keith blushed as he laughed at Shiro’s teasing but made no complaints.

The two returned to the cookies over an hour later freshly showered and ready to decorate. Shiro mixed together some icing and set out different colours in diffident bowls. Keith placed the tray of cookies in front of the decorations. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and looked at the set up.

“So how do you want to decorate them?” He asked as he rested his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“They’re your cookies. You choose how to decorate them.”

“Well, as we’re going to Hunk’s Christmas party I’d say they need to be festive.” Shiro suggested as he let go of Keith, but not before placing a kiss on his shoulder.

He picked up a cookie and the bowl of green icing and got to work. Keith picked up the red icing and got to work on his own cookie. They spent the afternoon decorating and laughing at their admittedly poor attempts at decorating decorating. Once finished they were put back on the tray to dry. The two looked at their handiwork and nodded approvingly. They wouldn’t admit it but they were proud of their work.

They picked up the two they had first done and bit into them. They hummed their approval as they ate.

“These actually taste good.” Shiro said as he finished his cookie.

“You sound surprised.” Keith replied as he finished as well.

“I am. It’s not often that something I make taste this good.”

“I think you did a good job.”

“Only because I had a helper.”

Keith rolled his eyes but said nothing. The cookies were left to dry before being put away for the party the next day.

When they arrived with the cookies it wasn’t only Shiro who was surprised by how good the cookies had turned out. After all Shiro’s baking prowess, or lack of, had a reputation.


	3. Ugly Sweaters

Shiro and Keith wandered around the newly built shopping centre. It had all manner of shops that had made their homes in the place. Food, toys, clothes, cards, games and anything else you could think of were there.

The holiday season was upon them and people were out in force trying to find ways of celebrating the first Christmas after the end of the war. The place was packed as people collected all they could to celebrate the holidays.

The pair found themselves in a clothing store as Keith had seen a jacket he liked the look of. Shiro wandered around as he waited for Keith to look. He normally would’ve waited and walked with Keith but after the last time they went shopping together he was told to walk by himself. He smiled at the thought. It wasn’t his fault that Keith looked good in everything he tried on. He’d been told to give his honest opinion and he had. Keith to make even the ugliest sweater look good.

As he had the thought he passed by a rack with Christmas jumpers on. They looked hideous and he wanted one. He began to look through them and found one that he wanted. Now to get one for Keith.

That’s where Keith found him.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked as he watched Shiro look at the ugly jumpers.

“Picking a jumper for you.” Shiro said as if it was self-explanatory.

“Why?”

“Why not? Ugly sweaters are part of the Christmas fun.”

“If you say so.”

Keith was sceptical but was willing to indulge his boyfriend. It wasn’t often they got the opportunity to relax and he wasn’t going to pass it up. His worried were founded when Shiro picked up what was easily the ugliest sweater of the bunch.

“Shiro no.”

“Come on Keith. Have a little fun.”

“I have plenty of fun without looking like _that_.” He gestured to the sweater.

“I think you can pull it off.”

“You’re biased. You think I can pull anything off.”

“I may be biased but I’m also right. You can pull anything off. Besides the Garrison party invitation said Christmas jumpers and as we don’t have any…”

“Shiro no.”

“Shiro yes.”

Shiro put the jumper over his arm and beamed at Keith. He walked up next to him and gave him a quick kiss, “I’m sure you can handle wearing it for one night.”

“I’m not too sure about that.” Keith replies looking at the jumper distastefully.

Later that night Keith sighed as he stood in the corner of the hall at the Garrison Christmas party. While everyone was wearing Christmas jumpers it didn’t make him any less uncomfortable. At least Shiro was having fun.

Safe to say, Shiro managed to convince him to wear the ugly sweater.


	4. Christmas Market

Shiro had found the Christmas market by accident. He’d been on patrol in a nearby city and found that the inhabitants had put on a Christmas market. He wandered through the stalls and noticed that the sellers were a mixture of humans and aliens. It reminded him that he needed to buy presents for his friends but he was also glad that life was returning to some semblance of normalcy.

As he weaved through the crowd he found something for each of his friends. A machine component that he recalled Pidge talking about for the younger Holt sibling, a computer component for Matt, an Olkarian cookbook for Hunk, a skincare set for Lance, a compilation CD for Coran as he’d been interested in some Earth music, and a necklace for Allura. He hoped they liked what he got them as he was unsure of what to purchase for his friends. Buying Christmas presents was harder than it seemed. At least he hadn’t left it until the few days before Christmas, like last year.

But what could he get Keith? What could he get the man who wanted very little as he favoured being around the people he cared about instead? What would be enough to show Keith his love and gratitude?

He wasn’t sure there was anything that could be enough. Plus he knew that Keith wouldn’t want something expensive or extravagant. He would more than likely simply want them to spend time together. Which Shiro was happy to do but it didn’t feel like enough. He wanted to spoil the man who had captured his heart and saved him in almost every way a person could be saved.

He smiled as he thought of Keith. His boyfriend was the best person he knew and he wanted to do something special for Christmas.

He continued to wander around the market and a stall with jewellery caught his eye. Neither he nor Keith were jewellery people but there was one piece that he knew they would make an exception for. He had been contemplating marriage for a while and wanted to ask Keith. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man and getting him a ring was another step in their journey together.

He felt lucky he knew Keith’s ring size.

He was walked up to the stall and was surprised to find a Galra man behind it. He browsed the jewellery in front of him and there was one ring that caught his eye. It looked perfect. It was a dark grey coloured metal and the band itself was plain. It was exactly the kind of ring Keith would wear.

“Aww, I see that ring has caught your eye. That’s a special piece. Made out of luxurite and has the ability to let you know if your spouse is alive or dead. Quite unique.” The vender said as he spotted Shiro looking.

Shiro nodded. It sounded perfect. It looked perfect. But did he bite the bullet and buy it? He wanted to but nerves settled in his stomach at the idea of proposing to Keith. He looked between the vender and the ring, “How much is it?”

“Well, it’s a rare beauty so it’s not cheap…”

Shiro listened as the vender explained why it was so expensive and felt his stomach drop. It was far more than he had been planning to spend but wasn’t Keith worth it? It really was the perfect ring so he didn’t want to walk away and never find it again.

“Okay. Do you have it in other sizes?” Shiro asked.

The Galra vender smiled, “You’ll find the ring will fit your partner perfectly.” He replied cryptically.

Shiro stared at the vender and made the decision to get the ring checked out by Krolia. He nodded and handed over the money for the ring. It was packed up and Shiro walked away from the stall with his purchase. It felt heavy in his hand. He felt nervous and excited all at once.

Marrying Keith had been a daydream for a while and now there was a real chance that it was about to become a reality. He felt giddy at the thought. Whether married or not he knew that Keith was the only one for him and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

He walked through the rest of the patrol with a weight he continuously felt and an excitement that wasn’t going down. Now he just needed Krolia and the other Blades to check out the ring and make a plan on how to propose.


	5. Ice Skating

The Paladins were on the latest planet that they were trying to convince to join the coalition. It was an ice planet whose native species had evolved to survive the cold temperatures. As a result each of the Paladins was freezing and shivering as they sat through the meetings.

As the final meeting of the day ended they couldn’t wait to get back to the Lions and warm up, but it seemed their hosts had different ideas.

“We would be honoured if our guests would partake in our people’s favourite pastime.” The leader suggested.

“We would love to.” Allura agreed.

The leader nodded and gestured for them to follow them. They took the Paladins to an outside area and when they saw what was in front of them, most of them lit up with excitement. In front of them was a large open area, that looked like a lake, completely frozen over with a large number of aliens skating across its surface.

“Ice skating! Cool!” Lance exclaimed.

“You have this on your planet?” The leader asked.

“We sure do, and just like you we do it for fun but we also do it for sport.” Pidge explained as she looked at the ice wearily.

“Can we give it a go?” Lance asked. He was practically bouncing on his feet.

“Of course. We would be honoured if the Paladins of Voltron enjoyed themselves.” The leader replied.

“How do you do this activity? Is there any equipment we need and where do we get it?” Allura asked.

“Follow me.” The leader led them to a small hut where they were able to acquire some ice skates.

Shiro noticed that Keith was holding back, “Keith are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m good. You guys go on without me. Someone should stay back in case something happens.”

“What is going to happen? We’re on a peaceful planet and trying to get them to join the Coalition. Nothing’s going to happen.” Lance said.

Keith shifted uncomfortably and glared at Lance. The blue Paladin smirked at the sight, “Unless you’re scared?”

“What do I have to be scared of?”

“You ever ice skated before?”

“What does that have to do with anything and why does it matter if I have or not?”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Shiro commanded, “We want this planet on our side then we ALL need to go out on the ice.”

“I agree with Shiro. We need to make a good impression.” Allura added.

Keith grumbled but remained seated. Shiro felt bad for Keith. He didn’t want to make him do something he didn’t want to do but they needed this planet’s support. They had to make a good impression so they really did need to go out there, whether they liked it or not.

The others made their way onto the ice and glided gracefully across it. Shiro remained behind with Keith as he got his skates on. Keith wobbled a little as he stood up and Shiro reached for his arm to steady him.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Keith looked up at Shiro and sighed, “I’ll be fine.”

“Have you ever ice skated before?”

“No. Living in the desert isn’t good for ice skating. I never had any reason to go anyway.”

Shiro felt bad for Keith. He had missed out on things that most kids got to do and it was never nice to be reminded of that. He wanted to make this a good experience for Keith and an idea came to him.

“Hold my hand while we’re out there.”

“What?”

“Hold my hand. That way we can balance each other.”

Keith stared at Shiro shocked. Was he really suggesting this?

Shiro began to feel uncomfortable at Keith’s scrutiny and continued silence. He shifted uncomfortably and wondered if he had overstepped by suggesting that Keith hold his hand. He opened his mouth to apologise but Keith interrupted him.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Let’s get this over with.”

The two made their way to the edge of the ice and Shiro glided onto the ice. He turned towards Keith and held out his hand. Keith hesitantly placed his own in the offered hand and stepped onto the ice. He nearly slipped almost immediately and held onto Shiro with everything he had. Shiro slowly glided a short distance away from the edge with Keith.

“Just do sweeping motions with your feet. Look at how everyone else is doing it.” Shiro suggested.

Keith watched everyone else and paid attention to how they were moving their feet. It was just like Shiro said, gliding motions with your feet. It couldn’t be that difficult, could it?

Shiro continued to hold onto Keith’s hands and watched his expressions as he tried to figure out how to ice skate. A part of him really didn’t want Keith’s experience to be negative but the other part of him was glad for the excuse to be close to Keith. He wasn’t going to deny that it felt good that he was the one Keith trusted to help him in this moment. Plus he got to admire Keith and his beauty all under the guise of helping him.

They glided a few more metres and Keith was getting the hang of it. He felt confident enough to let go of one hand and try skating aide by side. Shiro silently mourned the loss of Keith in his arms but was proud of him for trying something new. The two skated near the edge and were actually having fun. Despite it being a diplomatic mission Shiro felt good knowing his team were having fun.

The good times stopped however when someone went lowing into Keith. His balance was shaky so he instantly started to topple over. Shiro reaches for Keith in an attempt to stop the fall and caught him in his arms. They heard profuse apologises from behind them which Shiro smiled and waved off. His main concern was Keith.

“Are you okay?”

Keith nodded, “Yeah. I just really wanted to get off the ice.”

“Okay. I think we’ve skated long enough for our hosts to be satisfied.”

He felt Keith nod against his chest and they pulled back. Keith was upright once again and Shiro felt his breath catch. Keith was beautiful up close. This close he could see that his eyes were a blue-violet colour and he noticed the curve of his lips. He found he really wanted to kiss him. Keith was in a similar predicament. It wasn’t often he got this close to Shiro and his insides were that familiar funny sensation whenever he looked at Shiro. He stared into Shiro’s brown eyes and studied the scar running across his nose. His eyes fell to his best friend’s lips and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him in that moment.

Unknown to the pair they had begun to lean in when they were interrupted.

“Hey, has Keith fallen over yet?” Lance yelled across the lake.

The two pulled away further but remained close for balance. Keith glared at Lance and both were blushing realising what might had happened had they not been interrupted. Both wished that they hadn’t been.

Shiro cleared his throat and gestured to the edge of the lake. Keith nodded and with Shiro’s help, both made it to the edge. Once again on solid ground the tension in Keith’s body melted away. The two sat in a nearby bench and chatted until the others were finished.

The mission was ultimately successful with a new member added to the Coalition. It for Shiro and Keith the ice skating and what might have been haunted them. Safe to say both found they didn’t mind ice skating at all.


	6. Snow Angels

The snow fell gently as it had been for the last two days. As a result there was now a thick layer of snow on the ground, blanketing the world outside in white.

The Shirogane family were huddled inside trying to keep the cold out. They had watched movies, made cookies and played games but now the two children were bouncing off of the walls. They were more than a little stir crazy after being stuck inside for three days.

Shiro sighed as he caught the glass and set it right on the table. His children were driving him crazy as they grew increasingly louder and he and Keith ran out of things to entertain them. He shared a look with Keith and they were both exhausted and out of ideas. The two looked around and Keith saw that the snow had let up a small amount.

“Hey kids, why don’t we go outside?” He suggested. The kids cheered and rushed to get their shoes and coats.

“Don’t forget to wear your scarves, hats and gloves as well.” Shiro called out after them.

“We know Dad.” Their eldest, Sven replied.

Shiro and Keith laughed at their son’s antics. Shiro made his way over to Keith, “Are you sure about taking them outside?”

Keith nodded, “We need to do something or else we’re all going to go crazy. We’ll play outside for an hour or two and then come back in. At least the kids will get some of their energy out.”

Shiro nodded. He loved his children with every fibre of his being but they were hard work. Days like today were draining and worked on his last nerve. He just hoped Keith was right.

“Come on. Let’s go play!” Their daughter, Leliana yelled out. She was practically bouncing with excitement. The two fathers laughed and got ready themselves. Once the small family was ready Keith opened the door and the kids had never run so fast in their lives. They ran around in the snow, chasing each other and throwing snow up into the air. Keith and Shiro stayed on the porch as they watched their children play. They still couldn’t believe that this was their lives.

“Let’s build a snowman.” Leliana called out as she began to collect snow into a pile.

“Okay.” Sven agreed as he helped build the snowman, “Dad, Papa are you going to help?”

“Sure.” Shiro said as he and Keith helped out. Eventually a rather rudimentary and rough snowman stood in their garden. The kids stood back and admired their handiwork and Sven gave an approving nod. Shiro wrapped his arms around them and hugged them close.

“Good work kids. You did a good job.” He said.

“We all did.” Sven said as he looked up at his dad.

The two then tackled Shiro, knocking him to the ground. They all laughed. The two kids stood up but Shiro remained on the ground. He then spread out his arms and legs and began to move them over the snow, leaving an impression. The kids watched and wondered what he was doing.

“Your dad’s making a snow angel. Try it out for yourselves. Just copy what he’s doing.” Keith explained. The kids nodded and got down on the ground beside Shiro and copied his earlier actions.

“Papa, you do one too.” Sven said. Keith laughed, “Okay.”

He joined the others on the ground and made his own snow angel. He was also the first to get up and admire his handiwork. Shiro followed next and they picked the two kids up to not disturb their snow angels. The family admired what they had done together and Keith and Shiro could barely believe that this was their lives now. It gave them both a good feeling though.

“It’s pretty.” Leliana said as he hugged Keith’s waist.

“It is. You two did a good job.” He replied. The two kids smiled at him.

A bark interrupted their peace. It seemed Kosmo had woken up from his nap and had decided to join them. The large space wolf bounded towards them and right through the snow angels. He skidded in the snow and covered himself in snow. He stood up and shook, covering them all in water and snow.

“Kosmo!” They all called out. They all laughed at the wolf’s antics.

Shiro and Keith looked at each other and smiled. Choosing to leave the house had definitely been the right decision to make. They were having fun and hoped that the kids would be exhausted come night time. It wasn’t long before the family got back to playing in the snow.


	7. Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Snow Angels

After building a snowman and making snow angels the Shirogane children chased Kosmo through the snow. The space wolf took it in stride and seemed to be enjoying himself. Shiro and Keith laughed at their children’s antics.

Keith smirked and leaned down. He picked up some snow and shaped it into a ball. He walked a few steps away and launched the snowball at his husband. It hit his shoulder and Shiro stumbled. He turned to Keith with with a questioning look. Keith looked back with a raised eyebrow and another snowball in his hand. He smirked back and picked up his own snowball and launched it at Keith.

He ducked out of the way and laughed as he threw another snowball. A snowball fight started between the two and it caught the attention of the two children.

“We want to join!” Sven yelled as he ran up to Keith, “I want to be on Papa’s team.”

“I’ll be on Dad’s team.” Leliana added.

Shiro and Keith looked down at their children and then each other and smiled. The family split into two camps and started to hurl snowballs at each other. They ducked and dived out of the way of incoming snowballs. The two fathers shielded their children from some but all were having fun. Even Kosmo was as he chased snowballs as they flew through the air. He was trying to catch them and eat them. He caught a few and his antics made everyone else laugh.

Eventually the sun began to dip below the horizon and Keith and Shiro knew that they had to stop. All of them were soaked through and they needed dinner. If the kids weren’t hungry then they certainly were.

“Come on kids! Dinner time!” Shiro called.

“Aww!” The two children responded, disappointed that their fun had to stop.

“If the snow is still here tomorrow then we can come and play again but right now we need to eat.” Keith said as he tried to console his children.

“Okay but Papa and I won the snowball fight.” Sven declared.

“No way! Dad and I won it.”

Shiro came and stood beside Keith as the kids ran into the house, “Merry Christmas to us.” He said chuckling.


	8. Sleigh Rides

The Paladins stood and waited for their transport to find them. They were on another diplomatic mission and they had been invited to travel in the traditional means of the aliens they were visiting. The transport just needed to arrive. There was a noise in the distance drawing attention to something coming their way.

“No way! Sleighs! This is going to be awesome!” Hunk exclaimed as he saw what was coming towards them.

The other Paladins began to bounce with excitement. Four sleighs stopped in front of them and they split off into pairs. The sleighs only had two seats after all. Coran and their host in the first sleigh, Lance and Allura in the second, Hunk and Pidge in the third and Shiro and Keith in the fourth and final sleigh.

They pulled away and began the long journey to the hall where the formal negotiations would take place. It would give the Paladins the chance to see some of the landscape of the planet they were on.

Shiro and Keith watched from the back as the others talked animatedly and gestured to something that they could see in the distance. Shiro smiled at his friend’s excitement. His mind turned to the negotiations and hoped that they would be successful in their attempt to add another planet to the Coalition.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something brush against his hand. He looked down and saw that Keith had interlocked their pinky fingers. He looked at Keith and noticed that there was a blush on his face. He blushed himself as he twisted their hands and interlocked their fingers. He looked forward and took in the scenery. His attention remained on the hand gripping his own.

It wasn’t long before he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that Keith had rested his head there. He smiled and laid his head on Keith’s. He squeezed his hand and felt Keith squeeze back. He looked down at their hands and then back to the scenery. He supposed that a sleigh ride through a winters and snowy landscape was pretty romantic.

He and Keith hadn’t been together long and hadn’t told any of the others yet. The opportunity to just be together was always welcome. Having a sleigh ride together was a date idea that Shiro could once have only dreamed of.

Shiro lifted his head and looked down at Keith. Feeling eyes on him he looked up and smiled. Shiro felt so much love for this man that he didn’t know what to do with it. He leaned down and pressed their lips together. They kissed for a few moments and simply enjoyed being able to kiss one another. With a final kiss they pulled away and shared a smile.

Pulling into the hall they both realised that they had missed most of the journey. They blushed at the realisation and looked at each other and laughed. Shiro got out first and held his hand up for Keith. He took it and stepped down. The two shared another secret smile as Keith stepped away.

At that moment Shiro promised himself that he would take Keith on a date with sleigh rides again. It had been fun but next time he would pay attention to his surroundings.


	9. Tree

Keith stood at the gate of the tree farm with Shiro and sighed. It was their first Christmas as a family with their son Sven and they wanted to do it right. That included getting a Christmas tree. Neither had really celebrated Christmas before but they were prepared and willing to go all-out for their son.

They both sighed as they took in the sight of the crowded facility and the hundreds of trees that they could pick from. How were they going to do this?

Sven grabbed their hands and bounced with excitement. He smiled up at his dads and couldn’t wait to pick out a tree.

“Are you excited Sven?” Shiro asked as he leaned down and picked him up.

“Yeah!” He replied, clapping and laughing. Seeing his excitement brought a smile to their faces as well.

“Okay, let’s have a look around and see which one you like.”

Sven nodded and the family began to walk around looking at the trees. Shiro and Keith brought him up to ones they liked but each time he said no. Every large, bushy tree in the place was rejected. Shiro and Keith were beginning to worry as Sven rejected tree after tree.

“I want that one.” Sven said, pointing to a thin tree in the corner. It was missing a few branches and even the ones it did have were sparse. The two fathers looked at each other and shrugged.

“Are you sure that’s the one you want?” Keith asked as he looked at his son and then back at the tree.

“Yeah!”

“Absolutely sure? If we get it you can’t change your mind.”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay. I guess that’s our tree.” Keith said and went to purchase the rather sad looking tree.

“Shall we pick another one or is that one enough?” Shiro asked. He thought about all the Christmas decorations they had bought and knew they had more than the tree could take. Maybe he could convince his son to get another, bigger tree in addition to the one he had picked out, “You want to make sure that all the presents can fit under the tree, you know?”

Sven seemed to be thinking about it. He tilted his head slightly in a way that warmed Shiro’s heart as it reminded him so much of Keith. He was so taken by their son’s resemblance to Keith that he didn’t noticed that Keith had returned.

“All bought and paid for.” Keith said, finding his family in the same spot he had left them.

“Daddy I think we should get a second tree.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Oh we should, should we?”

“Yeah. I love that tree but how will all the presents fit? What with Nana, and Kosmo and Grandpa Kolivan and everyone else. We need to make sure ALL the presents can fit under the tree.”

“Sounds like a plan. Do you want to pick out another tree then?” Keith asked.

Sven nodded and they began to walk around again. This time Sven rejected any tree he deemed too small. When he found a tree that he liked he had gone in the complete opposite direction of the first tree. If Shiro and Keith didn’t know any better they would think Sven had picked out the largest tree in the site.

“Definitely this one?” Shiro asked as he adjusted Sven in his arms.

Sven nodded and Keith once again went to pay. This time Shiro and Sven followed. After Keith paid the trees were brought to them and they had to laugh at the distinct size difference between the two. They loaded them onto the car and headed home.

* * *

The next day had been designated for decorating the tree, or both trees as the Shirogane’s now had. Shiro and Keith were both glad that they had put aside the whole day.

Shiro got all the decorations into the living room and looked at the trees. He knew that the large tree would take centre stage and be in the middle of the room, but where would the small one go? He looked around the house and realised that there was a perfect spot for it in the kitchen/diner area. He set up the two trees and called for Keith and Sven. He breathed a sigh of relief when Sven approved of the location of the trees.

“So where should we start?” Shiro asked.

“Lights.” Sven replied.

Shiro and Keith put the lights on both trees and plugged them in. That got an excited squeal from Sven who was occupied by Kosmo.

“What next?” Keith asked.

“Tinsel.” Sven said.

“What colours?”

Sven made his way over to the bag and picked out red and silver tinsel, largely because that was all they had. Luckily Sven was old enough to be involved but not get in the way so, with Keith and Shiro’s help, put the tinsel on the tree himself. As the tinsel got higher only Keith and Shiro could reach.

Once it was time for the baubles and other decorations Sven took his job very seriously and delegated where exactly each piece should go. After the last bauble was placed each of them stepped back to take a look at their work. It looked a mess but it was definitely a family Christmas tree. It didn’t need to look neat and Sven was proud of his work so Shiro and Keith left it as it was.

As for the tree in the kitchen they were able to decorate that, although Sven chose the colour scheme of green and gold. With the trees decorated it now felt like the holiday season and they couldn’t wait to celebrate as a family for the first time.


	10. Christmas Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is massively late but I wanted to finish the prompts from Sheithmas Advent. So I will probably add a chapter periodically throughout the year.

The war was over and the Paladins wanted to celebrate the first Christmas since the end of the war. It felt only right that they spent the holiday together. The first order of business was to go out for drinks. They had found their way into a karaoke bar and the drinks had immediately begun to flow.

Shiro hadn’t been sure what they were drinking but he was certainly feeling it. He felt giddy and knew that he should stop. He ordered a cola for himself while everyone else continued to drink. He couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s antics as they drunkenly leaned on each other and joked and laughed about nothing. It was clear to everyone that they were definitely drunk.

It was only then that they decided karaoke would be a good idea. Lance went first. Bless him, but he wasn’t the best singer. He still got a large amount of cheers and gave a bow before leaving the stage. Pidge remained in the corner so Hunk went next. It was alright and received cheers as well.

Shiro felt his stomach drop when Lance shoves Keith onto the stage. He knew things like this made Keith uncomfortable but he guessed that alcohol really did give you courage. His jaw dropped when Keith began to sing Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’. Keith was a good singer, very good. After he got over the initial shock of how good Keith was he realised that Keith was staring at him.

He felt a blush bloom on his cheeks. He didn’t know what was making Keith act this way but his treacherous heart beat wildly in his chest at the thought that he was being serious. He barely heard the song as he stared back at Keith and tried to figure out why Keith would look at him as he sang that song.

Eventually it came to an end and Keith stumbles off of the stage. Hunk caught him and they laughed over it. Shiro felt frozen to the spot as Keith made his way over to him.

“So what did you think?” Keith slurred as he stood next to Shiro.

“I think you’re quite the singer.” Shiro replied as he put an arm around Keith’s shoulders. Keith nuzzled into his chest and Shiro gently led him over to the table. He sat them both down and Keith seemed to melt into his side. He didn’t have the heart to let him go.

Keith moved to sit up and faced Shiro, “So what do you think?”

Shiro laughed, “I already told you that I think you’re a good singer.”

Keith shook his head. He knew it was the alcohol that gave him the courage to say the words that came out of his mouth, “I told you what I want for Christmas. Will you give it to me?”

“What?” Shiro blushed as the implications of Keith’s words hit. Keith’s gaze flicked to the stage before returning to Shiro. Shiro followed the move and swallowed.

“What if I did get what you want for you? Are you going to want it after you’re sober, after Christmas has passed?”

Keith shuffled closer, “Absolutely. I’ve wanted this for a while so I won’t be giving it up any time soon, or at all.”

“Okay.”

The two leaned closer until their lips touched. They deepened the kiss a bit as lost themselves in the feeling of finally being able to kiss the other. They would worry about what tomorrow would bring once they had slept. For now they were going to take full advantage of the fact that they were kissing.


	11. Gingerbread House

Keith was lounging on the soda with Kosmo resting on his legs when he heard the door open. He smiled and turned to watch Shiro walk in with both arms full of shopping.

“Got everything?” He asked, with a teasing tone.

Shiro smiled and put the bags down. He walked over and leaned down to give Keith a kiss, “Hello to you too. Yeah, that should be everything.”

“It looks like you bought the entire shop.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, “No I didn’t but I wanted to make sure that we wouldn’t have to go shopping again until the new year.”

“Well, it definitely looks like it.”

“Brat.” Shiro kissed him again and the two laughed.

Shiro stepped away and started rummaging through the bags. Keith looked on confused as Shiro pulled out two boxes and came back towards him.

“What do you have there?” He asked.

Shiro held them out, “Gingerbread houses.”

“Gingerbread houses?”

“Yeah, I thought we could do them together.”

“What for?”

“What for? They’re Christmas decorations as well as sweet treats.”

Keith eyed them unsure for a few moments before shrugging. He had never done a gingerbread house before and it seemed like a bit more trouble than it was worth but seeing the excitement on his boyfriend’s face he was willing to indulge him. It was their first Christmas together after all, “I guess we can do them later.”

Shiro’s smile grew and Keith immediately knew that it was worth it, even if the activity turned out to be a disaster it was worth it just to see the smile on his face.

* * *

Hours later, after the shopping had been put away and his legs were free from one space wolf, Keith sat at the dining table with Shiro with a box each sat in front of them.

“So how does this work?”

Shiro turned to him surprised, “You’ve never done a gingerbread house before?”

“No.”

Shiro nodded, “Okay. Well, we put the pieces together so it forms a house and then we decorate the house however we want.”

“Sounds easy.”

“That’s what everyone says at first.”

The two emptied the boxes and Keith had no idea what to do with any of the pieces in front of him. He picked up the pieces and tried to figure out what went where. Christmas music played in the background as the two pieced the gingerbread house together. It took far longer than Keith expected and was surprised to find it took most of the afternoon. Once the icing had set the two looked at their bare houses.

“What now?” Keith asked.

“Now we decorate.” Shiro said as he began to open the packets of sweets that had come in the boxes.

“In what way?”

“However we want.”

Keith watched for a few minutes as Shiro began to decorate his house. He then began to decorate his own house. He smiled as Shiro would take one sweet for the house and then eat another.

“I thought the sweets were decorations.”

Shiro smirked and put a sweet in Keith’s mouth before leaning forward to kiss him, “They are, but its also Christmas.”

The two continued to work on their houses for several minutes and Keith wasn’t surprised to see that Shiro’s turned out so much better. His looked like a mess. The icing hadn’t gone into the grooves in the cookies and some of the sweets had fallen off. He guessed it was more of a dilapidated house than a winter wonderland house, like that of Shiro’s. He looked between the two and couldn’t help but be a little disappointed that his turned into a bit of a mess. Shiro noticed and lean over to kiss Keith’s head.

“Don’t worry babe, yours looks great.” Shiro said as he put his arm around Keith’s shoulders.

Keith rolled his eyes, “Yeah sure, a real masterpiece.”

Shiro chuckled, “Hey, Christmas isn’t about perfection, it’s about fun.”

Keith smiled, “I’ll admit that it was fun doing this with you.”

Shiro smiled before leaning in for a kiss. The two indulged in several kisses before the familiar smell of ozone filled the room. They pulled away and each gave Kosmo pets. They pushed the gingerbread houses to the centre of the table, allowing them to fully dry, and stood up. They headed towards the living room as Kosmo leaned closer to the confectioneries and sniffed.

“Come on, Kosmo. Let’s go to the living room.” Shiro said.

Kosmo sniffed and turned in their direction before turning back to the confectioneries. Keith and Shiro looked at each other and laughed at the space wolf’s antics. Keith’s smile fell when he saw Kosmo lean in. Shiro turned towards Kosmo and understood Keith’s expression.

“Kosmo, no!” The two yelled as they rushed forward. However they weren’t quick enough and Kosmo took a large bite out of Keith’s gingerbread house.

Keith pulled his away from the table and sighed as Kosmo chewed it, making a mess on the floor in the process. The two looked at each other again and laughed. 

“They lasted long.” Keith said as he looked down at the crumbs that Kosmo was now licking up.

* * *

Shiro’s gingerbread house barely lasted the night as they broke it up to eat it. They shared it between the two of them and watched as Kosmo got a long case of the zoomies due to the sugar he had consumed. All they could do was watch as Kosmo ran and teleported around the house and property. They couldn’t help but laugh at his antics when Kosmo crashed later that night and promptly fell asleep.

Maybe gingerbread houses weren’t the best idea but Shiro had wanted to try anyway. Seeing Keith smile was enough.

“Happy holidays Keith.”

“Happy holidays Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise I will do them all, or do them all this month but I want to try. So I'm going to give it a go.


End file.
